


Let Me Care For You and Your Hair

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Thorin cursed under his breath as another braid rebelled against him.





	Let Me Care For You and Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6045567#cmt6045567) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Thorin hissed softly under his breath as he tried to do his braids without disturbing the courtship braid that Bilbo had put in too much. As a warrior king and a Master Blacksmith, they were a matter of pride and station, needing to look well kept.

As another braid taunted him by falling apart in his hands, Thorin cursed again as he went to grab it and start it again; he stilled as smaller hands touched his hair before their owner peered at the mirror with a smile on their face.

"May I be of assistance to you, love?" Bilbo asked even as his talented fingers were already working on the rebellious braids.

"Thank you, my heart. Where would I be without your clever fingers?" Thorin asked, not expecting an answer as he settled back in the chair to let Bilbo do his work.


End file.
